


Curiosity Kills The Cat

by Hyvnjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fucking Machines, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyvnjin/pseuds/Hyvnjin
Summary: Knowing that he had just given himself away, Hyunjin’s heart sank. It was just so hard to think clearly when he’s lying on his back with Minho leaning over him, clothed body brushing against his raging hard-on with every small movement. “I… got curious.”“Haven’t you ever heard of this saying, brat? Curiosity kills the cat.”Minho got off the bed, going across the room to retrieve the box. Hyunjin’s heart started racing as he realised what the other was doing.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 88





	Curiosity Kills The Cat

The doorbell rang and Changbin nudged Hyunjin off the couch. Eyes narrowing into a glare at the other, Hyunjin went to answer the door.

A delivery man stood on their doorstep, a large box sitting on the ground in front of him. “Delivery for…” The delivery man glanced down at the slip of paper in his hands. “…Lee Minho?”

“I’ll take it for him.” Hyunjin reached out his hand and the man handed him the slip of paper which he quickly signed on before returning to the other. “Thank you.”

His job completed, the delivery man turned to leave. Hyunjin scanned the box curiously but other than Minho’s name and their address, nothing else was printed on the sides. He placed his hands on either side of the box, lifting it up from the ground and carrying it into the dorm. Whatever was inside the box wasn’t exactly light and Hyunjin only grew even more curious about the box’s contents.

“Minho-hyung!” Hyunjin called out, entering their shared dorm room with the box in his arms. “There’s a delivery for you.”

Minho had been curled up on his mattress, scrolling idly on his phone when Hyunjin entered. At the younger’s words, the other whipped his head around, practically leaping out of bed as he dashed across the room to take the box out of Hyunjin’s arms. “Oh, it finally arrived.”

“What did you buy, hyung?”

“Something,” Minho answered vaguely, returning to his bed with the box and turning it around, examining each side of it.

Hyunjin was still standing in the middle of the room, looking at Minho with an expectant expression when the other looked up from the box and noticed him. “What?”

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Hyunjin gestured towards the box.

“Maybe later.” Minho got off the bed again, shoving the box into the cramped space beneath his bed frame.

Hyunjin pouted and left the room dejectedly.

* * *

Hyunjin glanced around the dorm room, tiptoeing across the space between his and Minho’s bed.

Seungmin had left the dorm earlier with Jeongin to catch a movie at the theatres. And from where he was, Hyunjin could hear the sound of the shower running. Minho had stepped into the bathroom only moments before so Hyunjin figured that he probably had a fair amount of time before the other finished showering.

Still taking care to be as quiet as possible, Hyunjin crouched in front of Minho’s bed before carefully, stealthily sliding the box out from under it. The tape on the box had already been ripped off so he merely had to tug on the flaps of the box to open it and peek inside.

Once he caught sight of the box’s content, Hyunjin let out a loud gasp before he remembered his position and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

He hastily closed the box with shaking fingers, shoving it back under Minho’s bed.

* * *

“Did you get into a quarrel with Minho-hyung?” Seungmin asked him softly.

Hyunjin nearly choked on the mouthful of water he had been drinking. Recapping the bottle of water, he shifted closer to Seungmin. Minho was on the other side of the practice room, helping Jeongin out with one of the moves that the younger was struggling with.

“What makes you think that?” Hyunjin whispered.

Seungmin shrugged. “The two of you haven’t been talking much these days and you seem to avoid even looking in his direction. I figured maybe you were mad at him about something?”

“I… I’m not mad about anything.” Hyunjin’s gaze dropped to the wooden floors. “I think you’re just overthinking things, Seungmin.”

Hyunjin could feel Seungmin’s stare burning a hole in him. “Hm… if you say so.”

* * *

It felt odd, returning to a quiet dorm. Based on the messages in their KakaoTalk group chat, everyone else was taking advantage of their day off to enjoy a nice relaxing day at the beach. As much as Hyunjin wanted to join them, he had been scheduled for a solo appearance on a variety show and work took precedence.

Well, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else hogging the bathroom. He could just take a nice long bath before cooking some ramen and eating it while watching Netflix, making the best of the temporary peace and quiet before the other members returned, bringing chaos with them.

He pushed open the door to his dorm room and instantly froze.

Minho’s eyes immediately darted to him, a smile stretching the other’s lips as he gazed at Hyunjin. Hyunjin recognised the predatory smile and dark look in the other’s eyes. He took an involuntary step backwards.

There was something about being with Minho that made him feel small. Perhaps it was the dominating nature of the other in bed or just the other’s personality but Minho always made Hyunjin feel like a prey being hunted down and then slowly devoured by the other.

Minho got off Hyunjin’s bed, stalking towards him. Hyunjin licked his dry lips, his chest tightening up.

“Safe word?” Minho asked softly.

Hyunjin nodded, couldn’t even turn away from the intensity in the older’s eyes. “I remember it.” He wasn’t sure why Minho was here in the dorms and not on the beach with the other members. Or what had brought this on. But really, if Minho wants to devour him, Hyunjin wasn’t going to ask too many questions.

Fuck first, questions later.

Minho’s fingers were on him, slowly stripping off each article of clothing. Shirt first, followed by pants and then underwear. When Hyunjin tried to help remove his own clothes, Minho simply slapped his impatient hands away with a stern reminder to “don’t be a brat”.

When finally he had been completely stripped, Minho took a step back, glancing up and down Hyunjin’s body. The other didn’t even try to hide the expression of pure greed on his face. The shiver that went through Hyunjin had not one bit to do with the cold air caressing his naked skin.

Minho gripped him by the wrist then, pulling him in and pressing their lips together. Sometimes when Minho kissed him, he kissed Hyunjin as though the younger was delicate and would break beneath his touch. Today, there was none of that gentleness.

Minho was set on devouring him alive.

The realisation had Hyunjin’s length hardening as he let out a moan against Minho’s mouth. Minho gently pushed Hyunjin in the direction of the bed, laying the other down on the soft mattress before breaking the kiss to trail his lips down Hyunjin’s neck. It wasn’t hard to locate the particularly sensitive area on Hyunjin’s neck and Minho bit down on it, sucking and licking over it. Hyunjin’s lips parted in a high-pitched whine. “Look at you, so hard and riled up just from this. I haven’t even had my fingers in you yet.”

“Please, hyung.”

“Hm? What would a brat like you want?”

“Fuck me, hyung. Make me feel good like only you can.” Experience had taught him what words would get Minho to give in to him quickly but just for an extra measure, Hyunjin caught his lips between his teeth, gazing up at the older through his long eyelashes with wide, innocent eyes. He could hear Minho’s sharp exhale before the other visibly took a deep breath.

“I don’t know. Does a brat like you deserve to feel good?”

“But hyung-“

“Looking through other people’s things without their permission is an infringement of privacy, brat.”

“It wasn’t me! I wasn’t the one who looked inside the box,” Hyunjin whined.

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Did I mention that it was about the box?”

Knowing that he had just given himself away, Hyunjin’s heart sank. It was just so hard to think clearly when he’s lying on his back with Minho leaning over him, clothed body brushing against his raging hard-on with every small movement. “I… got curious.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of this saying, brat? Curiosity kills the cat.”

Minho got off the bed, going across the room to retrieve the box. Hyunjin’s heart started racing as he realised what the other was doing.

The older opened the box, pulling the contraption out of it. “I actually bought this on impulse because it was on sale. I hadn’t quite decided who to use it on but I guess since you were so interested in it, you can be the first to have a go on it, brat.”

Anticipation and nervousness intermingled in Hyunjin as he eyed the fucking machine in Minho’s hands.

A small bottle of lube was tossed in his direction, landing next to him on the mattress. “While I set this up, why don’t you prepare yourself?”

Hyunjin nodded but Minho had already turned away to set up the machine. He uncapped the bottle of lube, pouring a good amount over his fingers.

The first finger slipped inside of him and he let out a hiss at the mix of slight pain and pleasure. Too impatient to go slow, he inserted the second finger right away, pushing his way into himself. He couldn’t hold back his noises, soft moans and whines spilling from his lips as his eyelids fell shut from the sensation.

Fingers that were decidedly not his prodded at his rim and Hyunjin nearly jolted, eyes blinking open to see Minho leaning over him. The other’s eyes were trained on his own fingers thrusting inside him. He had a brief moment of wondering what the older was doing when he had clearly instructed Hyunjin to stretch himself before Minho’s bruising grip was on his wrist, tugging his hands away from himself.

He pushed Hyunjin’s legs apart, bending down and licking over Hyunjin’s rim. Hyunjin’s back arched with a loud moan. Minho started lapping at Hyunjin’s hole before inserting his tongue inside. Amidst Hyunjin’s unabashed cries, Minho inserted his own two fingers alongside his tongue, pistoning it in and out at a fast pace. Those slender fingers brushed over Hyunjin’s prostate and the other let out a scream.

Hyunjin’s cock was leaking, the tip glistening from pre-come as his fingers threaded through Minho’s hair, urging the other on.

“Hyung… Hyung… Ah, hyung… Ah… I…” Just from two fingers, Minho’s tongue and the continued administration to his prostate, Hyunjin was already so close.

Minho pulled back then and Hyunjin could have cried at the loss of sensation. His whines were cut off when Minho ran a hand roughly over his cock, stroking over the sensitive tip. “After all the effort I went through to set up the machine for you, are you really going to cum before you even get to try it?”

Hyunjin turned to peek at the machine that Minho had set up on the floor. “Have you tried it yet, hyung?”

Minho scoffed. “When would I have found time to try it?”

“You’ll let me try it out first?”

“I’m testing it out on you,” Minho corrected.

Hyunjin pouted. “So I’m just your test subject?”

“Don’t act as though you haven’t been dying to try it, brat. I’ve noticed all the looks you’ve been sending me subtly. If you wanted to use it, you could have just asked instead of being all shy about it. You made Seungmin think that we were having a fight.”

“I wasn’t being shy.” Hyunjin deepened his pout and Minho leaned in to kiss it away. “I just… didn’t know how to ask.”

“But you had no problem asking me to fuck you earlier?”

“That’s different, okay! I just didn’t know you were interested in fucking machines and honestly, it took me a little by surprise.

“Oh, I just thought it might be fun to switch things up. But now… I just think that I would like to see you falling apart on that machine.”

Hyunjin’s breath hitched.

* * *

Hyunjin’s hands were cuffed and tied to the bed frame, legs spread in front of the machine.

“Do you-“

“Yes, I remember my safe word,” Hyunjin answered before Minho had finished asking the question.

A smirk crossed Minho’s lips. “Someone’s eager, I see.”

“I want to be fucked preferably sometime tonight, please.”

“Maybe if you recall who has the remote control, you’ll actually remember to be less of a brat.” Hyunjin couldn’t help but gulp.

One hand gripping onto Hyunjin’s thigh, Minho started inserting the dildo attachment of the machine into the younger. Even though the other had been stretched earlier, the dildo was of a good size and Hyunjin whimpered at the accompanying burn as the object was pushed into him. Once the entire dildo was inside him, Minho waited for him to adjust.

At Hyunjin’s nod, Minho switched on the machine and the dildo started moving in and out of him. The steady rhythm and the dildo dragging along his inner walls felt really good and Hyunjin made sure Minho knew with every little sound that he let out.

"Level 1 seems a little too comfortable for you. Let's turn it up a level."

The movement of the machine sped up and Hyunjin's moans grew louder. Still, the machine wasn't quite fucking him that hard yet; Minho would fuck him even harder than this.

Then without warning, the machine suddenly sped up again. This time, it didn't seem to have been turned up by only one level. The machine was thrusting so rapidly into Hyunjin that it knocked the breath right out of him.

Through half-lidded eyes, he could see the smug expression on Minho's face, could see the near-fascinated way the other was watching him getting fucked by the machine. Hyunjin knew he probably looked like a sight with his hair in a mess, cheeks flushed and lips all swollen.

The thing about getting fucked by a machine was that it kept up a constant pace and fucked mercilessly into you without tiring or slowing down. The machine just continued drilling into Hyunjin even when he started writhing.

And yet again without warning, the machine's movements doubled in speed and Hyunjin let out a scream. The thrusts didn't leave time for Hyunjin to breathe, the machine viciously and relentless fucking him without pause. Hyunjin was sobbing now, the intense pleasure coursing through him borderlining on pain. The metal handcuffs clinked against the bed frame as Hyunjin tugged desperately on them.

He tried closing his legs but Minho's hands on his thigh prevented them from closing. He twisted and pulled away but Minho pulled him right back, holding him down through every single thrust from the machine. Hyunjin couldn't do anything but cry and wail, fingers curling into fists and nails digging into the flesh of his palm. Copper flooded his mouth and Hyunjin knew that he must have bitten his lips hard enough to break the skin.

"No… Ah… Hyung…" Trying to speak coherently was impossible. Hyunjin's head fell back against the ground again, body arching.

"What's that, you little brat? Not so bratty now, huh?"

Through his blurred, tears-obscured vision, Hyunjin could barely make out Minho's figure. Still, he was distinctively aware of Minho's warm hands on his already heated skin.

"Please… I… Ah…"

Minho's hold on him didn't budge in the slightest. The other was saying something and Hyunjin could vaguely hear the other's mocking tone, knew that the other was probably taunting him but his head was completely filled with white static and he just could not wrap his mind around what the older was saying.

"Please…" Hyunjin sobbed.

The hands on his thigh shifted and Hyunjin nearly let out a sigh of relief only to have Minho adjust the angle of the machine, allowing it to fuck more deeply into him. The new angle also had the dildo brushing against his prostate on each thrust.

Hyunjin was full-on screaming and then before he knew it, his orgasm was washing over him as he came untouched. Ribbons of white spilt from his length onto his stomach.

The machine was still pistoning into him, and pain from being overstimulated started overriding the pleasure. Mercifully, Minho switched off the machine as the thrusts slowed down before stopping altogether.

Hyunjin panted, gasping for air. Aside from the heaving of his chest, he remained completely still as Minho eased the dildo out of him.

Motionless and lifeless. Just a heap on the ground. Like a broken doll.

And that was how Hyunjin felt. Almost broken.

"Hyunjin?" Hyunjin could hear the concern in Minho's voice.

Hyunjin blinked up at the other, trying to get his vocal cords to work. Fingers were gently wiping at the remnants of tears on his face. He blinked again, looking into Minho's eyes.

He vaguely realised that he was cradled against Minho's body. When did the other remove his handcuffs?

"I…" His voice cracked, pain shooting through his throat. He licked his swollen lips and cleared his throat. "Hy… Hyung, I… I'm… fine." His voice came out raspy and hoarse but at least he had managed to speak.

Minho's entire demeanour relaxed at the reassurance. "You scared me. You were barely responding. I'm sorry, was it too much? I probably went a little overboard but you weren't using your safe word so I figured it would be okay. But I've never seen you like that after an orgasm."

"I've also never gotten fucked like that. That was really amazing." Hyunjin closed his eyes, nuzzling against the other's chest.

Minho gave a short laugh. "I'm glad you enjoyed it then."

Hyunjin's eyes fluttered open as a thought hit him. "Hyung, did you come yet? Should I suck you off?"

Pressing a kiss to Hyunjin's lips, Minho shook his head. "I already came."

"When?"

"Right after you did. You looked so hot, falling apart on the machine like that."

"Mmhm." It was a struggle to keep his heavy eyelids open and Hyunjin started blinking rapidly to try to stay awake. "Next time it'll be your turn on the machine though."

"Okay, okay." Minho set Hyunjin onto his pillow. "But before we even start thinking about the next time, you need to get some rest. I'll deal with the clean-up, don't worry."

Hyunjin apparently was not worried about the clean-up and was already dozing off. Minho couldn't resist giving the other another soft kiss on the forehead before he set about cleaning up.


End file.
